


One shots with songs

by Iceprincessforlife



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/pseuds/Iceprincessforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i've basically just gonna write reader insert one-shots that relate to different songs that I listen to. Some might be two parters but i'm not sure yet, we'll have to see how it goes!</p><p>I'll add more tags in as I write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them otu and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> I'll try to update at least weekly if not more! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Michael fight all the time, you have done terrible things. But do you still love him and does he still love you?
> 
> Based on the song Dangerous by Alyssa Reid

_“First you found out,  
she said it’s not what it looked like”_

“You cheated didn’t you?” The auburn haired boy asked.  
You shake your head as tears fill your eyes.  
“No baby, I promise it’s not what you think, you are just paranoid.”  
“Y/N, I think I know what I am looking at.”  
Your eyes suddenly turned hard as a rock as you realized you weren’t going to win this battle.

_“Then she freaked out,  
so you said baby it’s alright.”_

“You are such an asshole! You just suddenly assume because I come home late that I’ve cheated on you!” You spat in his face. “You can’t just start blaming me for your god damn insecurities Michael Jones!!”  
Michael sighed as your words turned sharper and sharper as they left your mouth and flew into his face.  
“Y/N, babe, it’s alright. I’m sorry I accused you its just my stress I guess.”

Days went by and soon you found yourself sitting alone on the couch. Michael had called earlier and said he was gonna be late coming home from work, you assumed a few hours but as you glanced up at the clock you realized it was midnight. You narrowed your eyes and mumbled under your breathe.  
“That cheating whore.”  
The front door opened and you were immediately in his face.  
“Y/N?” Michael asked before he was thrown down into the chair you were once sitting in.  
“You cheated on me didn’t you! That’s why you are late!”  
“What?!”  
“Don’t play dumb asshole!”

_“You sat at home while she called you a liar,  
Said you weren’t alone, set your prius on fire.”_

“Babe stop jesus Christ!”  
You dropped the bottle of gasoline and lit a match, slowly turning towards Michael with tears streaming down your face. You were hurt and upset, how could he do this to you? You dropped the match and watched as his car went up in flames.  
“Y/N, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST REALLY?!?” Michael grabbed your wrists and yanked you back away from the car.  
“You are out of your fucking mind?!” All you did was stare at him and watch the flames flicker in his eyes.

_“She was feeling hurt,  
now you walk to work.”_

Michael sighed as he leaned his head on his desk, listening to the other boys talk in the background.  
“Michael what’s up boi?” Gavin asked.  
“Y/N lit my damn car on fire, she thinks I cheated on her. She’s lost her damn mind.”  
“Why don’t you just leave her?”  
“Because I love her.”  
“But does she love you boi?”

_“Did she tell you it was love?_  
_Tell you it’s the first time,_  
_Tell you it’s the last time._  
_Have you had enough?_  
_Have you fallen for her blue eyes,_  
_Fallen for her white lies?”_  


“Why haven’t you kicked her out yet dude?” Ray asked.  
“I did.” Michael sighed.  
“And?”  
“She begged for me to let her back so I did.”

_“That should’ve been it,  
but you let her back in.”_

“She’s no good for you man.” Ray mumbled.  
“You deserve better boy.” Gavin stated  
“I know but I can’t help it.” Michael finally looked up at his friends, “I really do love her.”

 _“Oh she’s a little bit dangerous, dangerous_  
_I said oh,_  
_She’s a little bit dangerous and you can’t resist.”_

“Micheal baby I’m sorry.” You curl your arms around his neck and gently place a kiss on his lips.  
He smiles softly and returns it, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You slowly run your hands up and down his back before linking one hand in his hair and pulling his head back to place kisses along his neck. He shivers in pleasure only to lose all contact within a second.  
“But I still don’t forgive you.”

 _“Pull you in leave you wanting more,_  
_Leave your heart lying on the floor._  
_Oh, she’s a little bit dangerous.”_

“Y/N, have you seen my card?” Michael called to you from the living room.  
“Yea babe it’s on the counter, I borrowed it earlier.”  
“What did you buy?”  
“Just a few things.”  
Michael narrowed his eyes and pulled out his phone. He opened his banking app and quickly logged in, finding the account. His face turned red as he seen the negative numbers on his screen.  
“A few things?!” You walk into the room as he shouts.  
“What is wrong with you?” You ask innocently.  
“You put me in the fucking hole!”  
“Oops”  
“Bring it back. All of it. NOW.” Michael shouts at you, causing you to step back in shock.

 _“Stole your AMEX,_  
_dropping cash like she earned it._  
_Put you in debt,_  
_so you made her return it.”_

“There, it’s gone.”  
“All of it?”  
“Basically.”  
“You can’t just take my fucking card and go on a shopping spree! I don’t have all the money in the god damn world Y/N! Wait….basically?” Michael paused as he clued in to what you said.  
“Yea well I bought a pair of shoes and I’m sure as shit not returning those, they are hard to find.”  
“Really?!” Michael snarled.  
You simply shrugged and turned to walk out but he caught your arm.  
“Return them.”  
“Make me.” You growled.

_“You told her it was wrong,  
But she kept the louboutins”_

Michael sank back into the chair after you stormed out of the apartment. Yet another fight, yet another screaming match. That’s all it ever seemed to be anymore and yet Michael knew the second you came back he would let you back in. He didn’t have to, he could easily tell you to fuck off, but he won’t, because he loves you.

 _“Did she tell you it was love?_  
_Tell you it’s the first time,_  
_Tell you it’s the last time._  
_Have you had enough?_  
_Have you fallen for her blue eyes,_  
_fallen for her white lies?”_

“I’m sorry babe, I promise never to do that again.”  
“Don’t lie to me Y/N, I cant take this anymore.”  
“I will never lie to you again.” You said, crossing your arms and looking past him.  
“If you love me, look at me Y/N”  
You looked him in the eyes, your E/C bore into his, his tired eyes looking back. He held you gaze until finally he let out a sign and you snapped.  
“Don’t you dare think about breaking up with me Jones, I’ll make you regret it!”  
“Y/N…”

 _“She said I’m never gonna tell another lie,_  
_he said if you love me better look me in the eye._  
_She said if you leave me then I’m gonna make you cry._  
_He said, she said,_  
_They should of said.”_

You take a step backwards, tears stinging your eyes as the auburn boy looks at you.  
“You wouldn’t” You snarl, causing a look of defeat in Michael’s eyes.

 _“Oh she’s a little bit dangerous, dangerous_  
_I said oh,_  
_She’s a little bit dangerous and you can’t resist._  
_Pull you in leave you wanting more,_  
_Leave your heart lying on the floor._  
_Oh, she’s a little bit dangerous.”_

Michael reached forward and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. He slid your arms around him as you felt tears hit the top of your head.  
“I can’t leave you Y/N, ever.”

_“Never let her go.”_

You bury your face in his chest as you think back to all the things you did, all the things he did. Constant back and forth, constant yelling and fighting. You would leave, he would leave, you would always come back and he would always take you back in. Nothing ever changed and yet here you stood, locked in his arms and both of you crying.

 _“Oh she’s a little bit dangerous, dangerous_  
_I said oh,_  
_She’s a little bit dangerous and you can’t resist._  
_Pull you in leave you wanting more,_  
_Leave your heart lying on the floor._  
_Oh, she’s a little bit dangerous.”_

“I love you Michael Jones.” You sniffle out through your teary eyes and running nose.  
“I love you too, Y/N, always.” He quietly says back.


	2. Jar of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You caught Gavin cheating and now you have to face the pain
> 
> Based on the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them otu and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!

You stare at Gavin as he stands there in your living room, green eyes seemingly boring into you. You feel a shutter as you scan his face, stopping at his lips as you remember kissing them, smiling and laughing. Gavin looks past you and lets out a sigh then looks back at you again.  
“Y/N?” He raises his arms to you.

_“I know I can’t take one more step towards you,_  
_Cause all that’s waiting is regret,_  
_Don’t you know I’m not your ghost anymore,_  
_You lost the love I loved the most”_

“I think you should leave.” You mumble softly.  
Gavin slowly lowers his arms and steps towards you.  
“Y/N.” He whispers  
“No Gavin, leave…now.” You look up at his green eyes, slowly filling with tears.  
He turns and walks out of your apartment and slams the door behind him. You walk over to the door and press yourself against it, listening to his fading footsteps. When they disappear you slowly sink to the ground and feel tears stream down your face.

_“I learned to live half alive,  
And now you want me one more time.”_

~FLASHBACK~ 

“Gavin, babe, your phone is freaking out!” You call from the bedroom.  
Gavin looks up from the couch, panic in his eyes.  
“I’m coming!”  
“I’ve got it!”  
Gavin leaps off the couch and bolts toward the bedroom. The second he reaches the door he realizes it’s too late. As he pushes open the door he sees confusion and pain in your eyes as you stare down at his phone. You slowly look up at him and hold up his phone.  
“Who is Anna?” You ask but before Gavin can answer you step towards him.  
“And why is she asking if you are going to meet her for coffee and some fun? That doesn’t sound like just a co-worker!” You snarl.  
Gavin takes a step back and holds up his hands.  
“Listen babe, I can explain.” His English accent becoming thicker.  
Your E/C eyes turn cold as you watch the man you thought you loved move towards you. You wait til he is close then bolt out of the room and into the living room, putting the couch between him and you. 

You look back down at his phone, unlocking it and pressing call on this Anna girl. You wait as it rings and rings and finally you hear a female voice pick up on the other line.  
“Hello Gavvy??” The female says.  
You feel yourself shake and tears well in your eyes and just as Gavin reaches the living room you finally allow yourself to choke out the words.  
“Hello this is Gavin’s girlfriend.”  
“Um what?”  
“Apparently he’s been playing us both.”  
The other side of the line is silent and as you look up you see Gavin’s horrified face.  
“Y/N!” He squawks and leaps at you.

_“And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars._  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_and tearing love apart”_

“He what?” The other voice finally responds.  
“He’s a cheater.” You cry out to the other person on the phone and just as you do that you hit speaker.  
“Anna, listen I can explain.” Gavin stutters  
“You cheated on me, no, you cheated on your girlfriend WITH me! How could you, you told me I was the only one!” Anna screamed out across the line.  
“How could you Gavin, you must be cold hearted to do this.” You softly say.

_“You’re gonna catch a cold_  
_from the ice inside your soul._  
_So don’t come back for me,_  
_Who do you think you are?”_

“We are DONE Gavin!” Anna snaps before she hangs up the phone.  
Gavin lets out a sigh then looks at you, you throw his cellphone at him, hitting him in the chest.  
“There is nothing you can say.”  
“Y/N, listen, It was a slip. I love you!” He pleads, stepping toward you.  
“Get out.”  
“What?”  
“Get. Out.” You growl, your voice shaking.  
Gavin hangs his head before walking over to the door and putting his shoes and coat on.  
“Y/N…”  
“GO AWAY!” You snap and he jumps then bolts out of the apartment.

~END FLASHBACK~

You sit in a small café with one of your friends, she goes to say something when suddenly a red head approaches the table.  
“Y/N?” You nod  
“I’m Anna.” You look away as you feel tears fill your eyes but your friend quickly looks up at the girl.  
“What do you want?” She asks politely, not wanting to upset her or you.  
“At the table over there, there are two other girls, they were also cheated on by Gavin.” You look up and meet the eyes of two brunettes who smile sadly at you.  
“Gavin has tried to contact them again, he has been asking about them but also he has been asking about you.” Anna says softly.  
“Why?” Is all you can force out.  
Anna simply shrugs.

_“I hear you’re asking all around,_  
_If I am anywhere to be found._  
_But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms.”_

“Well tell him I don’t want him back, he fucked up.” You tell Anna, wiping the tears off your face.  
She nods slowly then turns and leaves the table.  
“That’s a lot of girls.” Your friend mumbled.  
“Yea, it’s just a game to him.” You say before taking a sip of your coffee.

_“And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars._  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_and tearing love apart_  
_You’re gonna catch a cold_  
_from the ice inside your soul._  
_So don’t come back for me,_  
_Who do you think you are?”_

You look out your window, a smile on your face. It has been many months but you can finally enjoy yourself and see the bright parts of life. You still know you are damaged and it would still take time to fix that. You hadn’t been able to trust anyone, even though a few guys had showed interest in you. You open the door to the balcony and step out, feeling the cool breeze sweep through your hair. You finally got the courage up to call Gavin last night and you were glad you did. He had pleaded and cried over the phone, begging you to come back to him. He had admitted that he had messed up and he told you over and over that he loved you, not those other girls. You thought you were going to cry but instead you smiled and let him ramble on.  
“I wish we had never kissed.” You finally said.  
“What…Y/N no..” Gavin whined.  
“Everything you ever told me was a lie. How do you think I can trust you again?” No response.  
“I’m done Gavin, I’m calling to tell you that I’m leaving. I don’t care that you plead and beg, I’m no longer yours and I will never come back to you again.” 

_“And it took so long just to feel alright,_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,_  
_Cause you broke all your promises._  
_And now you’re back,_  
_you don’t get to get me back”_

“Who do you think you are, that you think you can hurt me and then come back?”

_“And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin’ ‘round leaving scars?”_

“And so many other girls, you hurt them as well with your selfish actions!” You snap.

_“Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_and tearing love apart.”_

“You are truly heartless Gavin. I can’t believe I ever loved you.”

_“You’re gonna catch a cold,_  
_from the ice inside your soul.”_

“I’m done, don’t ever call me again. Don’t come to my apartment, don’t ask people about me.”

_“So don’t come back for me,_  
_don’t come back at all”_

Finally you stopped and heard him sobbing on the other side of the phone.  
“Y/N” He whispers  
“who do you think you are?” You say before pulling the phone away from your face and pressing end, cutting off whatever plea he had left.


	3. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story based on the song Try by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them out and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!

You stand in front of the mirror, doing your make-up for the third time that day. First time was too much, second time was too little. You felt frustrated but you didn’t want to make a slip up. You wanted to impress your friends; you didn’t want them to think you were a slob. You look down at your newly painted nails and smile softly as you remember your friends telling you that you looked better with your nails painted. Sure you probably didn’t have the money to get it professionally done but whatever, just save more from next months pay check. Your stomach growled and you silently scolded it as you finished your make-up and began to make your way out of your room. You were in college and it was great but at the beginning you had been putting on too much weight. Your friends had told you to skip breakfast and have a small supper so you did, you had to be thin. Most people were already at meal hall but you skipped, deciding to wait til the last minute and head to class.

_“Put your make up on,_  
_get your nails done._  
_Curl your hair,_  
_run the extra mile._  
_Keep it slim,_  
_so they like you._  
_Do they like you?”_

You walk into class and start to make your way to your friends. You pass the boy you have had a crush on for a while now, smiling as he looks up at you. He simply looks back down at his paper without a smile back. You frown but look straight and continue towards your friends. The red head that sat behind the boy you liked let out a sigh and shook his head.  
“Idiot.” He thought to himself, watching you walk by.  
You sat down beside your friends and smiled.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey Y/N, nice try with idiot boy, don’t worry he’ll see you soon enough.”  
“Pfft, not if you wear THAT, you need to look…sexier.” Your blonde friend said.  
You looked down at your simple t-shirt and skinny jeans and let out a sigh. This was the only type of clothes you had, you didn’t have ‘sexy’ things.  
“I don’t think I have anything sexy.” You mumble.  
“Well, looks like we are making a trip to the mall today than!” A brunette girl flashed a smile at you and you weakly smiled back.  
Looks like your next pay check would have to pay all your bills.

_“Get your sexy on,_  
_don’t be shy, girl._  
_Take it off,_  
_this is what you want, to belong._  
_So they like you. Do you like you?”_

After class you get up but just as you are about to leave, the curly auburn haired boy steps in front of you. You look past him as your friends leave then look back at him.  
“What?” You snap, angry that he made you fall behind.  
“What are you doing?” He asks, his chocolate brown eyes looking into your E/C ones.  
“Trying to leave.” You mumble.  
The boy let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, he introduced himself and then cut you off when you went to respond back.  
“I know who you are, I’ve watched you every day try to impress that idiot. You were different at the beginning of the year. You looked less like a doll and more like an actual person. What are you doing?”  
You stare at Michael in shock before looking away and mumbling something under your breathe.  
“What was that?” He asked, leaning forward.  
“It’s not your concern.” You repeat, louder.  
“I know you are trying to get them to like you, but really. Do you even like yourself anymore?” And with that Michael leaves, leaving you standing there by yourself.

_“You don’t have to try so hard,_  
_you don’t have to give it all away._  
_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up._  
_You don’t have to change a single thing._  
_You don’t have to try.”_

You meet your friends at the mall after your last class and they smile at you before turning and walking into the first store. Each store you go in they give you a ton of clothes and tell you either yes or no. Most of these clothes are expensive, your friends don’t like to buy cheap. You pick out a few clothes from each store, buying them to impress your friends. You know you should have limited what you bought but you couldn’t, you had to be sexy to impress the guy you liked! 

_“Get your shopping on,_  
_at the mall,_  
_max your credit cards._  
_You don’t have to choose,_  
_buy it all,_  
_so they like you. Do they like you?”_

You are sitting in the food court, sipping on your smoothie while you wait for your friends to finish in another store. You were tired and shopped out, you had to take a break. As you take a sip of your smoothie you see a familiar head pass by, you look up to see Michael walk by. He stops when he sees you and then glances down at all the bags, raising an eyebrow. You follow his eyes then slowly look up at your drink, your straw becoming very interesting.  
“Shopping a lot I see?”  
“Yea.” You reply.  
“You don’t need a new wardrobe just to impress them Y/N. You look fine just the way you are.” You look up at the red head and blink.  
“That’s not true, I look like a slob.” You state, this is what your friends have told you over and over.  
Michael lets out a sigh then sits down beside you, his arm brushing yours.  
“You don’t look like a slob. Your friends are idiots, no offense. When I seen you at the beginning of the year, I thought you were beautiful. Now I barely recognize you with all the make- up and stupid clothes and fancy hair-dos. You are being foolish in an attempt to impress other people when in the process you’ve lost yourself.”

_“Wait a second,_  
_why should you care, what they think of you._  
_When you’re all alone, by yourself._  
_Do you like you? Do you like you?”_

You turn to Michael and smile softly.  
“Yea…you’re right.” You say.  
Michael flashes a smile then reaches down and grabs some of your bags and stands up.  
“Wait what are you doing?” You leap up from your seat.  
“We are returning these stupid outfits, you have better things to buy than this.” Without waiting for a reply he turns and starts to make his way towards the first store.  
you grab the rest of the bags and run after him with a smile on your face.

_“You don’t have to try so hard,_  
_You don’t have to give it all away._  
_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_You don’t have to change a single thing.”_

After you return all the clothes you make your way back to the food court only to see your friends sitting at the table, whispering to themselves.  
“Y/N there you are!” The blonde girl calls out, jumping up from her seat.  
“We were worried about you!” The brunette asked.  
“Where are your clothes?” Another friend asked.  
You opened your mouth but your voice was replaced with a male’s voice.  
“She returned them because she didn’t need the stupid things.” Michael stepsup beside you and crosses his arms.  
“and who are you?”  
“His name is Michael and he helped me realize I don’t need to be fake to fit in. You guys have me so brain washed into thinking I was fat and ugly that I lost track of who I actually am.” You say, raising your chin to meet your friends looks.  
“I’m done with all this, I’m done with you guys.” You turn and grab Michael’s hand.  
“Come on lets go order a pizza.” Michael smiles and lets you drag him off, sticking his tongue out at your shocked friends.

_“You don’t have to try so hard,_  
_you don’t have to bend until you break._  
_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_You don’t have to change a single thing.”_

You look at the mirror, smiling to yourself as you take in your features. A tiny bit of make-up, just for flare, no nail polish on your fingers. Your E/C eyes look back at you with a bright shine in them. Your hair hangs loosely over your shoulders, straight for the first time in a while. Suddenly you feel arms wrap around your waist and you smile as you see a red head looking at you in the mirror. Michael smiles and places a light kiss on your cheek.  
“You look beautiful Y/N” He whispers softly into your ear.

_“Take your make up off,_  
_let your hair down._  
_Take a breathe,_  
_look into the mirror, at yourself.”_

You had started dating Michael a short time ago after you finally let yourself be you again. You smiled softly as you leaned back against his chest and looked up at him.  
“Michael Jones, you are a very handsome man and I love you.”

_“Don’t you like you?”_

Michael flashes a huge grin then leans down and kisses you lightly, gently. His arms tighten around your waist and you feel him spin you around, never breaking the kiss. Finally when he pulls back he looks down into your eyes and smiles softly.  
“I love you Y/N.”

_“Cause I like you.”_


	4. Count on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story based on the song "Count on Me" By Bruno Mars
> 
> Michael is a good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them out and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!

You glare out the door to the Rooster Teeth office. Why today of all days did you have to park the farthest away from the building? Of course today you did and now it’s pouring rain and you most definitely don’t have an umbrella. You put your hood up and take a deep breathe before stepping out of the doors and making a break for your car. Remember that shoelace you didn’t tie earlier? Surprise! You feel yourself lift off the ground and you let out a squeal as you tumble to the ground with a splash.  
“Well now I am soaked.” You mumble, looking down at your dripping wet clothes.  
Suddenly the rain stops beating down on your head and you look up in surprise.  
“Michael?” You ask with a smile, taking his offered hand and standing up.  
“You look a bit wet.” Michael burst out laughing which receives a frown from you before you then burst out laughing.  
“Yea..thanks, but now you are getting wet.”  
Michael shrugs and flashes a smile.  
“But you aren't getting even more wet.”

_“If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I’ll sail the world to find you.”_

You open the door to the storage room and let out a groan.  
“Why do they let it get so unorganized?” You mumble to yourself before stepping inside and over a box of god knows what.  
You hear the door close behind you and mumble to yourself about the stupid doors that never stay open without a door stop. You begin to make your way deeper into the room, barely avoiding tripping and smashing your face off the ground.  
“I am making them clean this up the second they have a chance.” You curse out loud, finally making it to the box that Geoff had sent you to get.  
All of a sudden the room goes dark and you are left rapidly blinking, attempting to regain some vision.  
“Really, someone turned off the light?!” You growl as you grab the box and go to take a step forward.  
You trip on whatever is on the ground and do a not so graceful flip to the ground, the heavy box you are holding landing with a thump on your lap.  
“God dammit!” You shout, “SOMEONE TURN THE DAMN LIGHT ON!”  
The door flies open, blinding you immediately. When you finally readjust you see Michael staring down at you, resisting the urge to laugh.  
“What the fuck are you doing Y/N?”  
“Rolling around in the mess you guys call a storage room.” You snap back before handing the box up to Michael and getting up yourself.  
“Who turns off a light before checking why the light is on?” You question sharply as you make your way out of the storage room with the help of the red head.  
“Idiots?” He laughs.

_“If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see,  
I’ll be the light to guide you.”_

You walk into the Achievement Hunter office, seeing only a red head poking out from underneath his desk. You walk over and stick your face near his.  
“Whatcha doing?” You ask with a smile.  
“JESUS!” Michael jumps up, smacking his head off the desk and letting out a groan.  
“Y/N, fucking give me some warning.” He sits back, rubbing his head.  
You burst out laughing and sit down beside him, apologizing for causing him pain and a heart attack.  
“I was trying to fix this damn computer, something short circuited down there but I’ll be damned if I know what; That’s Ryan’s job but the asshole left.” Michael mumbled and you blinked then crawled under the table.  
“What are you doing? You are going to electrocute yourself.”  
“Rude, I know what I’m doing!” You snap.  
It doesn’t take you long to locate the problem wire and you realize it’s going to require a new wire since this one looks fried. You tell Michael that, who lets out a few curse words, then goes off to find a new wire. Once he gets back it takes you all of ten minutes to replace the wire and you are soon crawling back out from under the desk.  
“Done.”  
“You are the best.” Michael says, watching his computer boot back up.  
“I know.”

_“We find out what we’re made of,  
when we are called to help our friends in need.”_

“Thanks, really.” He says as he sits back down in his chair.  
“Consider that payment for how much you have helped me this week.” You laugh.  
He looks over at you and smiles causing your cheeks to turn a bit red. You two were such good friends but you were starting to get a crush on the angry red head. Every time you found yourself in trouble it seemed like Michael appeared out of thin air. You were glad that you were able to help him out for once.

_“You can count on me like 1,2,3,_  
_I’ll be there._  
_And I know when I need it,_  
_I can count on you like 4,3,2_  
_and you’ll be there._  
_Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do.”_

You lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling and cursing yourself for watching a horror movie right before bed. You eventually give up all hope on trying to sleep and pull out your phone.  
“Hey Micooool.” You text the red head, mimicking the British man’s pronunciation of his name.  
You didn’t think he would be awake at 3 A.M in the morning but at least he would be amused in the morning when he woke up confused. Suddenly your phone flashed and you blinked in surprise.  
“What the hell are you doing up?”  
You again curse yourself as you type your reason to Michael before getting up and heading into the kitchen. You get yourself a glass of water just as your phone goes off again.  
“Well that was dumb of you.”  
“A little bit yea.” You reply 

Your phone remains quiet for a while before finally 20 minutes later it flashes again as you make your way back into your bed.  
“Want company?”  
“That’s a long drive that you don’t need to make.”  
“Open your damn door.” 

You become confused but find yourself walking back out of your room and into your main hall. You stare at the door a few seconds before stepping forward and opening it to reveal Michael standing there, his red head a mess and a big dopey smile on his face.  
“Sup?”  
You let him in the house and invite him to sit on the couch while you grab him something to drink. Soon you find yourself sitting on the couch beside him, explaining the plot line of the movie when suddenly he pulls your head down into his lap where he has placed a pillow.  
“Uuuh Michael?”  
“Shh, just keep talking.”  
So you do but before you know it your eyes are drooping and you are out like a light. 

_“If you’re tossing and you’re turning_  
_and when you just can’t fall asleep,_  
_I’ll sing a song beside you.”_

“So why did you come all the way over here?” You ask as you wait for breakfast to finish cooking.  
“Cause you were having trouble sleeping.” He says with a tone as if you should have known that.  
You shake your head and turn back to the stove to stir the eggs and mumble something under your breathe.  
“I’m not gonna let you go sleepless idiot. If it happens again I’ll come back, every time.” He says from behind you and you are thankful for the heat of the stove because your face is bright red. 

_“And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,  
every day I will remind you.”_

You come into work E/C eyes red and swollen from crying the whole morning before coming here. As you walk into the office you are glad everyone is busy working so you are able to sneak to your desk and bury your face into your computer. It had been a long night previous, your grandmother had passed away and she had meant the world to you. You could have called in and requested the day off because you knew Geoff would say yes but you chose not to; you needed something to keep your mind off it. 

Before long it was lunch and everyone was getting up to go food hunting. Just as things were looking good for everyone leaving you alone without any questions you felt a tap on your shoulder. You slowly turn and pray that the swelling in your eyes have gone down. As you come face to face with a surprised face of your best friend you know you weren’t lucky.  
“Y/N, were you crying?!” He says in surprise.  
You sigh but decide against lying to him and saying it was just tiredness.  
“Yea, my grandmother passed away.” You already feel tears begin to sting your eyes again.  
Michael frowns then without a word pulls you out of your seat and into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around your back protectively.  
“It’s ok, well I mean it’s not but you will be ok…I mean…aw fuck I don’t know… just…don’t cry, I’m here.” Michael rambles on, trying to form the correct words but you smile as he finishes.  
You bury your face in his chest as you feel the tears still dripping out.  
“Thank you.” You whisper with a shaky voice. 

_“You’ll always have my shoulder when you cry,_  
_I’ll never let go, never say goodbye._  
_You know…”_

Michael finally pulls you backwards and smiles softly down at you, using his thumb to wipe away a tear.  
“You know I’ll always be there for you Y/N”  
You nod slowly then smile back up at him. 

_“You can count on me like 1,2,3,  
I’ll be there.”_

“Thank you Michael, I know I can always count on you.” You say.  
“Same goes for you, I don’t know what I would do without you.” He replies softly, suddenly very shy. 

_“And I know when I need it,_  
_I can count on you like 4,3,2_  
_and you’ll be there.”_

“Hey Y/N, can I say something.” You nod slowly.  
He lets go of you and takes a deep breathe, trying to get the courage for whatever he needed to say.  
“We’ve been friends for a while now and I’m really glad that we got the chance to be friends. You are always there when I need you and thankfully I can always be there for you at the right time.” 

_“Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do.”_

“But um, I don’t want be friends anymore.” You blink in shock but he shakes his head before continuing before you can say anything.  
“Y/N, I really like you. Like more than a friend. And I….well….I was wondering if like you like me too? If you don’t I totally unders-”  
“I like you too Michael Jones.”  
He flashes a smile then leans down and kisses you gently which you easily return. You have waited for this moment for so long and now it’s finally happening. Your best friend liked you in the same way you liked him.  
“Will you be my girlfriend Y/N?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good cause I don’t want to be without you.” He smiles and you smile back. 

_“You can count on me, ‘cause I can count on you.”_


	5. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling can be fun and sometimes you can come out rich or poor but you never thought you would find a much bigger prize.
> 
> Based on the song Jackpot by Jocelyn Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap of nothing! It was the last month of school and of course it was crazy busy! I'm finished now and off for the summer so hopefully I will have plenty of time to update on a weekly basis or more!
> 
> **So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them otu and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!**
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Your eyes are trained on the dealer as he explains the rules of blackjack to the new players before dealing out cards to everyone. You slowly look down at your cards, peeking at the flipped over one. Your E/C eyes slowly scan back up to the dealer and you stare blank faced at him as he moves through all the players. Finally he turns to you and you flash a cool smirk before hiding it under a poker face.  
“Hit me.” You say coolly.  
The dealer nods, places down another card and waits for you to answer again. Your eyes flash as you realize you got a 21 and you smoothly say stay causing the dealer to move on. Once the cards are flipped you smile as you pull in your winnings of that round.

Suddenly two boys walk over to the table, one with curly auburn hair and the other with messy brown hair. Both glance over at you briefly before looking down at the cards dealt to them, or at least to the auburn one. You realized that the brown haired boy was simply watching the other play and you smirked before looking down at your cards. You were in an iffy place sitting at 14 and you knew it could be a hit or miss with the next card. Once you look up again you notice the two boys watching you carefully but you ignore them and wait for the dealer to come to you. You ask him to hit and are thankful when he gives you a 6 and leaves you to stay at 20. You glance over once the cards are flipped to see the red head sitting at 19 and can’t help but smile when you flip your 20 and win for the table again. You played a few more rounds with more exchanged looks and back and both winnings before you soon found the two boys standing right beside you.

_“I’ve waited for long to know,_  
_If your hand will take me home.”_

More rounds go by and you soon find the two boys playing instead of just the one. You’ve picked up that the brunette is British and isn’t great at poker faces. You find that eventually after a few loses the Brit begins to take longer in his decisions and the table grows impatient. Instead you patiently watch him, calculating his expressions to know if he is low, high or stuck somewhere in the middle. You give a little amused grunt when he hits and clearly busts, earning an eye roll from his friend. 

_“your next move is always slow,_  
_now I can’t wait anymore”_

“Gavin, focus asshole.” The red head mumbles.  
“Sorry Mi-cool…” You laugh softly which causes them both to look at you.  
You flash them a smile before turning back to the dealer and taking your turn. You still feels their eyes on you after you stay but you choose to avoid eye contact to hold up a poker face. You cant help but smile slightly when you hear Gavin bust again but are shocked when Michael finally matches your hand. You hear Gavin cheer beside him before falling silent with an elbow to his chest. You glance over at him with amusement as he makes eye contact, smirks and then looks away again.

_“Don’t wanna go, don’t wanna stay, don’t wanna make a change._  
_Don’t wanna show, don’t wanna cheat, don’t wanna hesitate._  
_Don’t wanna hold, don’t wanna bust, don’t wanna raise._  
_Don’t wanna fold, don’t wanna bluff I kinda like this game.”_

You find yourself falling into a rhythm with your two partners as you push more money into the table and he easily matches it. You can’t help but keep glancing over at the two boys and you begin to realize that you enjoy the company of these two.  
“Hit me.” You say  
“Gladly.” You hear one of the boys mumble under their breath.  
You flash them a look before looking down at the card and realizing you got blackjack again. You flip over your cards and see Michael, which you finally figured out was his name after realizing what mi-cool meant, had a 20. He glares at you as you collect up his bet for that round as well as your own.

_“All that I think about day and night,_  
_is having you in my dream life._  
_Imma’s hit the jackpot right.”_

After a while you find yourself growing bored of the same game but Michael has made it a competition and keeps betting higher, egging you on. You glance at him then at the dealer who looks weary after losing so many games. You finally smirk and look back at the boys before allowing the dealer to deal out another hand. This time you catch a peek at Michael’s hand as he lifts his card, 20. You look down at your own hand sitting at 10. You hit and receive a 20 as well which causes you to smirk and hold. Once again you flip over and catch a look from Michael and Gavin. You look down at their clips and realize you have taken a large amount of them from Michael and all of them from Gavin. 

_“You’re faking like you’re on top,_  
_why can’t we just split the pot?_  
_We’re suited and the dealers not,_  
_this showdown it’ll never stop”_

Finally you collect your winnings and step away from the table, leaving the two boys to stare at you as you leave. It isn’t long before you hear footsteps behind you.  
“Leaving so soon?” The red head asks.  
“I’d feel bad taking all your money.” You turn to face them with a smirk, your voice is smooth and playful.  
“Ha! You weren’t winning by much!” He retorts.  
You can’t help but glance down at his pile then down at yours before shaking your head and laughing.  
“Sure, of course I wasn’t.”

_“We be winning like the pot got hot,_  
_we be winning like the cash gon’ rain._  
_We be winning we gon’ do it again.”_

“Name’s Mic-“  
“Michael, I know.” You look at the brunette, “Gavin.”  
They blink and stare at you before you smirk and turn your back on them.  
“I listen to the conversations around the table, learn who my opponents are. I’m Y/N, just so you know.” 

_“all that I think about day and night.”_

“You are very cocky, you know that.” Michael states, matter of factly.  
“I know.” You make your way through the slot machines and other tables where other people are gambling away their money.  
You know the boys are still behind you and you feel a slight urge to stay and talk but you also know you have an act to keep up, you can’t fall into their trap.

_“Is having you in my dream life.”_

You reach the table and place down your chips which the woman at the table collects and begins to count. The boys put their chips beside yours and a man collects theirs up. The boy’s stare at you while you both wait for your money and soon the man returns, giving the boys their cash.  
“Look at these big bucks.” Michael smirks.  
The woman soon returns and gives you your money and you notice out of the side of your vision Gavin’s jaw drop. You step away from the table and flash them a smile.  
“I seen it, but now I can’t seem to see it past my money, whoops.”  
“Well played.” Michael says cooly.  
“Always.” You turn and start to make your way out of the casino until you feel a hand on your arm that spins you around.  
“Y/N, how about a date, the three of us, say tomorrow night?” Michael asks and Gavin nods.  
“Hm, why not.” You smirk.  
“This time I won’t let you win.”

_“Imma’ hit the jackpot right.”_


	6. Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was just like you and just needed someone to talk to.
> 
> Based on the song Stand By You by Rachel platten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have any suggestions on songs I should write feel free to comment them below and I will check them otu and try to write a story off of them! If you have a preference as to which AH guy I use also put that!

Ray sat at his desk, staring aimlessly at his screen. He knew he told his fans that he would be a stream tonight but he just felt terrible. He slowly opened twitter to see tons of fans already asking him when the stream was happening. He felt a stinging in his eyes as he stared at the fans that he was letting down.  
“Fuck…” Ray mumbled to himself before finally typing out a message telling the fans there would be no stream tonight.  
He wished that sickness was the reason but he just felt mentally destroyed and he hated it. He couldn’t help it though; his girlfriend of three years had just stormed out on him stating it was over. Ray let his head fall into his hands as he felt tears fill his eyes.  
“Fuck this!” Ray slammed against the desk, pushing his chair backwards before getting up and stalking into the main room of his apartment. He put on his hoodie and shoes, grabbed his keys and left his apartment. 

His apartment was suffocating him, making his emotions run wild and preventing him from thinking clearly. He put his ear buds in from the iPod he grabbed before leaving, blasting some random song and blocking out the world. He didn’t really know where he was going but he knew he just wanted to walk until he felt better about himself.  
“It’s your fault she left you idiot, you did something wrong. God knows what it was but it was clearly you, if it was her than you would know why she left!” Ray mentally beat himself up. 

~~~

You felt tears roll down your face as you stared at the bruises on your body. So many months of putting up with abuse and false love, finally you escaped it. You looked out your window to see your ex-boyfriend being put in a cop car and you turned away just as they drove off. You felt your body shake as you collapsed to the ground and let the tears flow freely down your face. Your tears were a mix of sorrow and joy and you weren’t sure which was stronger. You were happy that you were finally free of his abuse but you also still felt something towards him, maybe not love, but something. You wiped your eyes and stood up, walking over to the door where you slid on a coat and a pair of boots. You felt in your pockets to feel your phone and keys and then left your home. Once outside you turned once to look at your small little house before turning and walking down the street. 

You walked for a long while before finally coming to a large park, the same park that you had your first date at.  
“Shut up Y/N” You shake your head and wipe your eyes again as tears threatened to fall.  
You looked around the park, unable to see much due to the setting sun; trees were already casting large shadows. You let out a sigh as you began to make your way to the fountain that lay deep in the middle of the park, shocked when you arrived. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a young man, maybe around your age, maybe a bit older and he looked like he was crying. You fought the urge to leave and decided you should go see what was wrong with him. You walked over and sat down, watching him carefully as he simply stared at the ground. You lightly tapped his shoulder causing him to jump and you realized he had headphones in as he pulled them out to look at you.  
“Sorry, is this your spot?” He asked, defeat in his voice.  
“No, no! I just saw you sitting here crying and wondered why.” You said, tilting your head slightly.  
The man stared at you for a while before letting out a long sigh and shaking his head.  
“It’s stupid.”  
“Nonsense, no one’s pain is stupid” 

_“Hands put your empty hands in mine,_  
_and scars, show me all the scars you hide.”_

Ray finally explains what happened and you find yourself tearing up at the thought of someone else also suffering as you are. You tentatively wrap your arms around him, pausing to allow him to move away if he wanted. Instead you felt the man lean into you as a sob racked his body. You shushed him as you rubbed his back, forcing the tears to stay in your eyes; you had to stay strong for him. You didn’t even know him, nothing about him at all, not his name, age, anything. Yet here you were, hugging this stranger and letting him pour his heart out to you and cry while doing so. You couldn’t help it because honestly you wished you had had this when you had your breakdowns. Hell, you needed this now as well, so why not.

_“And hey, if your wings are broken,_  
_please take mine so yours can open, too,_  
_Cause I’m gonna stand by you”_

It wasn’t long before you felt your body start to shake and you felt tears well in your eyes. Ray froze in your arms as you struggled to stop the tears form falling. Before you knew it though the tears began to fall and you broke down. Ray sat up and stared at you before taking a hold of your hands, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.  
“What’s wrong?” You shook your head violently, still not wanting to ruin this moment to comfort him.  
Ray shook his head as he lifted one hand and wiped tears off your face.  
“Don’t be an idiot, just tell me.”

_“Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,_  
_and hurt, I know you’re hurting but so am I.”_

You slowly caved and began to tell Ray everything about these past few months. He listened carefully as you explained all the abuse and mental attacks, you told him about the battles and tears and pain, everything. You let it all flow out until finally you couldn’t talk through the tears and you let your body take over. You let out a pitiful little whimper as Ray reached over and this time pulled you into a tight hug. He ran his hand through your hair and whispered over and over that it was over and that you were ok. The tears wouldn’t allow you to speak so all you did was bury your face in his chest.  
“This is a stranger and yet I feel so comfortable sitting here with him.” You think to yourself, unknown to you, Ray is having the same thoughts.

_“And, love, if your wings are broken,_  
_Borrow mine ‘til yours can open, too._  
_‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

“I’m Ray.” He finally says after you both have calmed down enough and are able to sit there and have a normal conversation.  
“Y/N” You say, reaching out your hand to shake his, which he does.  
You smile softly at him before turning and looking up at the night sky, now completely dark and full of stars. You are glad you decided to come for a walk and meet Ray, it helped ease the pain a little.  
“I’m glad you came and joined me, it helped a lot.” Ray echoed your thoughts and you laughed lightly before looking over at him.  
“It helped me too, so it was mutual help.” Ray laughed and nodded before also looking up at the stars.  
“You aren’t gonna leave are you?” He asked softly and you slowly shake your head, earning a sigh for him. “Good.”

_“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

You feel Ray’s hand slowly link with yours and you can’t help but smile as you feel the warmth in your ice cold hands. You never expected to find someone like him, not after the hell you went through with your ex. You looked up at him, locking your E/C eyes with his brown ones and you both smile at each other.  
“Thank you.” You both say at the same time, laughing as it happens “Oops.” You both say again.

_“Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

It had been a few weeks since you and Ray had met in the park and you two had become best friends. You were currently sitting in your home waiting for him to come over for video games and movies. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on your door and you opened it only to be pulled into a huge hug. You laughed as Ray carried you inside and spun you around as he laughed with you; this was a normal greeting for you two.  
“Hey there wonder woman.” He said as he put you down.  
“Hey superman!” You laughed at the goofy nicknames.  
You both had decided on these names after that night you had met and saved each other from the pain and sorrow. You told Ray to sit on the couch as you went to the kitchen to grab drinks for both of you, two cans of coke. You plopped down on the couch beside him and handed him a drink then turned and looked at him.  
“So video games or movies first?” Ray let out a hum before deciding on video games which caused you to laugh.

_“Yeah, you’re all I never knew I needed,_  
_and the heart – sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating”_

“God dammit Ray, stop being good for once!” You screamed as you died yet again causing Ray to burst out in laughter.  
You narrowed your eyes and crept up behind Ray as he was losing it beside you and shoot him in the head.  
“HA!”  
“Y/N!!! WHY!!” He cried out before turning and tackling you, knocking you both to the floor in a pile of laughter.  
You can’t help but laugh as Ray glared down at you with a wicked smile which soon cracks into a smile as well as he helped you up off the ground.

_“And love, if your wings are broken,_  
_We can brave through those emotions, too._  
_Cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

Finally video games come to an end and you guys settle on the couch with the pizza you just ordered and the opening of a movie playing on the TV. You waste no time digging into the pizza and shoving a large piece of it in your mouth. Ray glances over at you and bursts out laughing while he also grabs a piece.  
“Jesus Y/N, it won’t explode if you don’t eat it right away!” He snickers.  
You glare at him while you finish chewing before you decide to talk.  
“You don’t know, this might be explosive pizza.”  
“So your technique is to shove in all down your throat and have it explode in your stomach?”  
“Yes. Shut up!” You smack him lightly in the arm before taking another bite of the pizza, smaller this time.

_“Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in,_   
_And faith—I think faith is having a reason._   
_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken,_   
_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too._   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you”_

It isn't long before the whole pizza is gone and the two of you have settled back down onto the couch to watch the movie. You couldn't even remember the name of the movie you were watching since Ray just randomly picked one while you were paying for pizza. You glanced over at your friend who was watching the TV intently, clearly it was a movie he liked. You laughed quietly to yourself before snuggling down into the couch to get comfortable.

_“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through,_  
_even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

As the movie goes on you feel Ray slide closer to you until you feel his arm brush up against yours. You like the feeling of his warm skin on yours and you find yourself snuggling back into him. He smiles and slings his arm over your shoulders as you slowly rest your head against his chest. You feel your heartbeat pick up as you sit here like this as the movie plays in the background. Do you like Ray more than a friend or is this just all friendly cuddling? You never thought of Ray as anything other than a friend but as you sit here you realized you had butterflies in your stomach at the thought of staying like this forever. You slowly glance up at Ray and meet his brown eyes already looking down at you with a shy grin.

_“I’ll be your eyes ‘til yours can shine,_  
_and I’ll be your arms, I’ll be your steady satellite._  
_And when you can’t rise, well I’ll crawl with you on hands and knees,_  
_Cause I…I’m gonna stand by you.”_

You find your eyes going from his eyes down to his lips as you begin to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, your best friend. You wonder if it was weird having these feelings since just weeks ago you both were crying over break ups. You look back up to see Ray also scanning your lips and before you can say anything he leans down and gently kisses you. You pause for a second before returning the kiss, slowly sliding your hands around his neck.

_“Even if we’re breaking down, we can find a way to break through._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love, you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

Ray pulls you onto his lap without breaking the kiss and wraps his hands around your waist to keep you in place. You feel something wet run down your face and you quickly realize it’s a tear which causes you to pull back. Ray freezes, slowly reaching up and wiping the tear away then frowns.  
“Y/N…I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, no.” you stammer before taking a hold of Ray’s face.  
“I am just so happy for everything that has led up to this. This never could have been possible if we hadn’t met weeks ago in that park. Both of us helping each other heal without even knowing each other’s names.” You smile softly.

_“Even if we can’t find heaven, I’m gonna stand by you._  
_Even if we can’t find heaven, I’ll walk through hell with you._  
_Love you’re not alone, cause I’m gonna stand by you.”_

“I’m also glad we met that day. After that night I never thought I would meet anyone again, I talked myself down so far I just felt useless. Then you showed up and made me realize who I really am and what I can do. I’m so thankful I got the chance to meet such an amazing girl like you Y/N” Ray said as he slowly leaned forward and kissed you again.

_“Love, you’re not alone,_  
_Oh, I’m gonna stand by you.”_

Ray pulls back but only enough to place his forehead on yours and smiles softly. You smile back and place your hand on his cheek.  
“Ray, you mean so much to me.” You whisper which causes him to smile.  
“Y/N, you mean the world to me, I never want to lose you.” He says again before pulling you in for a hug.  
“Never.” 

_“Yeah, I’m gonna stand by you.”_


End file.
